gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Towa (Dragon Ball)
Towa is a character from Dragon Ball series, she makes her debut in Dragon Ball Online as one of the main antagonists of the game. Transformations File:1446527636266.png|Base Towa Oscura.png|Darkness Towa Towa Dios Demonio Artwork.png|Demon God Towa Story Background Towa was originally a brilliant scientist from the Demon Realm far in the future. She proceeded to create and ally with Mira the "savior"; an artificial being created by condensing the DNA of various strong fighters, and married him despite his lack of interest in relationships. After joining up with Mira, Towa betrayed the Demon Realm and went out on her own. Despite this, Towa plans on collecting enough energy to break the seal on the Demon Realm, and additionally seeks to eradicate the Saiyan bloodline because she considers it a threat. She and Mira have a son named Fu, who is said to have a big influence on the world when he grows up. Dragon Ball Online Towa is seen on Namek for the first time in the fourth Time Machine Quest (TMQ4). She manages to possess Cui, Zarbon, Dodoria, Recoome, and Captain Ginyu as a frog. Also, she displays the ability to transform characters into giants; she first attempts this ability on Cui, but had not perfected it and causes him to shrink instead. She perfects her ability shortly after, and uses it on several Galactic Frieza Army commanders and soldiers. She also collects a sample of blood from Nail, and turns the frog in Ginyu's body against the heroes. Towa also gave Captain Bacterian on Earth the mission to gather energy for helping Cell-X to grow. When Cell-X became impatient, he left Captain Bacterian's dungeon for an abandoned cave behind a waterfall where other Cell-like creatures continue to help him collect energy. Dragon Ball Xenoverse Towa aims to collect Kili to release the seal on the Demon Realm. She and Mira are first encountered by the Future Warrior on Namek after the Warrior successfully helped defeat Captain Ginyu and the Ginyu Force and recovered the Namekian Dragon Balls. While the Z-Fighters are celebrating the defeat of the Ginyu Force, the Future Warrior notices Towa hiding nearby behind a rock. Realizing the Future Warrior has detected her presence, Towa walks out from her hiding spot with Mira, complementing the Warrior by saying they're pretty sharp. Towa realizes the Future Warrior is the one who's snooping around, and sarcastically hopes they are not planning on interfering with their plan, believing it would be a mistake to cross them; Mira then tells the Warrior he will eliminate them here and now before powering up. Mira then fights the Future Warrior while Towa watches the battle from afar. As the Warrior fights Mira, Towa mentions to the Warrior that they've been altering history and making it far more interesting, though due to the Warrior's actions their changes have been undone, much to Towa's dismay. However, she did find the Warrior's accidental Body Change with Ginyu amusing, taunting the Warrior by calling it a splendid move on their part. After the brief fight, Mira is revealed to be unimpressed and disappointed by the Warrior's power. Mira then decides to end the fight by taking their energy and put it to good use, but is stopped by Towa. She begins interrogating the Warrior, asking who they work for and who is helping them, realizing they couldn't have managed to travel through time alone just to fight her and Mira. However the Future Warrior gives her the silent treatment. Towa decides not to force the issue and tells Mira they will leave them alone for now, as long as Mira doesn't mind. She also states that the Warrior is nothing to them at this point and she can't extract enough energy from them at this point anyway, indicating that she senses some latent potential in the Warrior. Towa and Mira then decide move onto the next era. Before leaving, Towa says she will let the little Warrior live for now, but if the Warrior interferes with their plans again they will have the Warrior erased from existence. While trying to alter the events of the Cell Games, Towa and Mira encounter Future Warrior and Future Trunks on Earth. Towa has Mira fight them while she goes and takes away Gohan's energy in order to have Cell defeat him, she then retreats with Mira. A secondary part of Towa's agenda is that she wants revenge on Majin Buu for killing her brother Dabura, and so sends Mira to kill Goku and Majin Buu and take their energy. After the defeat of Demigra, Towa finds what remained of Mira, and begins to make plans for revenge as seen in a post-credit scene. Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Towa appears alongside Mira and the Masked Saiyan, having located Turles and Slug. After Turles stops Lord Slug from antagonizing Mira, he asks Towa if she had brought what he had requested and Towa confirms she has before handing him and Lord Slug Fruit of the Tree of Might which she had exposed to the effects of the Demon Realm amplifying the Fruit so that whomever consumed it would be granted power beyond compare. As Turles leaves, Mira tells her she should reprogram them, she states that there was no point as they were already wreaking havoc throughout history and says that she had everything well in hand while glancing in the direction of the Masked Saiyan. It was later revealed that Towa had tainted the fruit with her dark magic, which continued to give Slug and Turles more power. Towa also increased Frieza's power, and brought Cooler to Namek during Goku and Frieza's final battle allowing him to assist his brother in his battle with SSJ Goku. During the Android conflict, Towa increased Imperfect Cell's power, so he was stronger than Android 16, allowing him to overpower the Android and absorb both 17 and 18, allowing him to transform directly into his Perfect form before the arrival of Future Trunks and Vegeta, potentially causing the Cell Games to never occur, though the Future Warrior manages fix this change. During the Cell Games, while Mira is busy distracting Xeno Trunks and the Future Warrior by trying to enter the Cell Games, Towa uses a Wormhole to summon the Meta-Cooler Corps. to interfere in SSJ2 Gohan's battle with Cell, forcing the Future Warrior and Xeno Trunks to travel to New Namek in Age 767 of Metal Cooler's timeline to prevent more Meta-Coolers from coming through the Wormhole. In Age 780 of Trunks' timeline, Towa finds and activates Future Android 16 who she corrupts and modifies with her dark magic, ordering him to destroy Future Gohan in Age 780 before he is killed fighting Future 17 & 18. Though Future 16 is defeated by Future Gohan with assistance of the Future Warrior it causes Mira to step in, which in turn causes Xeno Trunks to defy the Supreme Kai of Time and travel to Age 780 in order to protect his master and follow Time Patroller from Mira, and almost causes Xeno Trunks to alter his own history by trying to prevent Future Gohan's death, though the Future Warrior and Future Gohan manage to convince him not to go through with it. She later repairs Future 16, sending him and Future Perfect Cell to Age 785 of Trunks' timeline to kill Future Trunks as he is returning from the Cell Games, but the Future Warrior manages to stop them. At some point, Towa had gained possession of an Energy Absorber identical to the one used by Babidi and his henchman, which she had the Masked Saiyan use to acquire enough energy to further empower Mira following his defeat at the hands of Xeno Trunks, Future Gohan, and the Future Warrior. She also gained control over Broly and Janemba, and had them interfere in the battles against Majin Buu, while having the Masked Saiyan collect energy from their battles. After Mira and the Masked Saiyan interfered in Super Saiyan God Goku's battle against Beerus, and Towa interfere in Age 779 during Frieza's revenge, by reviving Cooler with the Dragon Ball's second wish (which had originally been taken by the Pilaf Gang) in order to have Metal Cooler aid Golden Frieza in his revenge. She also hacks into the Time Nest's communications and alters her voice to sound like Chronoa's in order to trick Beerus and Whis to travel to the Time Nest in Age 852 by pretending to be Chronoa and claiming that both she (Towa) and Mira were attacking the Time Nest in Age 852, though when they fail to sway the God of Destruction, she bribes him with the promise of cream puffs which she claims were made by Xeno Trunks after Beerus reveals he dislikes Chronoa's notoriously terrible cooking. Her acting as Chronoa manages to convince Beerus to leave Age 852, which prevents Whis from assisting Goku and his friends when Frieza destroys the Earth, resulting in the deaths of Goku and his allies that Whis originally saved. However Xeno Trunks manages to save the Future Warrior from being killed and an enraged Beerus has Whis assist the Future Warrior with his Temporal Do-Over allowing them to stop Frieza from destroying the Earth, forcing Towa to shave off both Metal Cooler and Frieza's life forces to transform them into their Supervillain forms, though they are defeated by the combined might of SSB Goku, SSB Vegeta, and the Future Warrior. However, when Towa fails to appear as Chronoa had suggested she would after Golden Frieza and his brother are defeated, Beerus becomes angry and Whis is forced to spar against him and the Future Warrior in order to calm Beerus down. After convincing Beerus to let the Time Patrol handle Towa, Chronoa and Elder Kai determined it was time to find out how Towa and Mira had turned Bardock into the Masked Saiyan. After traveling back in time, Xeno Trunks and the Future Warrior find out that Towa had used a Wormhole to save Bardock just before Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta and they follow Towa and Mira's past selves to a ruined planet in Age ???, which Xeno Trunks recognizes as Earth, though he is unsure which timeline it is located in. Soon they are confronted by Towa's present self, who Xeno Trunks attacks, only for the Masked Saiyan to appear and block his punch. Towa reveals that after being rescued from death by the wormhole, Bardock fled into the distant past, implying that she was unintentionally responsible for the events of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock and that she and Mira captured Bardock following his battle with Chilled. After capturing Bardock, Towa used her scientific knowledge to modify Bardock's body to increase his power and brainwashes him into the Masked Saiyan. Eventually Mira joins the battle as well and Towa suggest they use Xeno Trunks and the Future Warrior's energy to unite the Demon Realm with the rest of the Universe, confirming Xeno Trunks' suspicions about her motives. Towa reveals that by connecting the Demon Realm with the rest of the universe she intents to create her ideal universe which she calls a garden of evil, blooming with hatred and rage, however Xeno Trunks refuses to allow her dreams to come to fruition. After being freed by the Time Patrol, it is stated by Xeno Bardock that while free of her control he retained the power increase brought on by the modifications that Towa had made to his body. Angered over being manipulated, Xeno Bardock grabs Mira and both himself and Mira through a wormhole that Towa had created to seal away Xeno Trunks and the Future Warrior in rift between dimension. Towa is dismayed that she has lost Mira, but then reveals she has also taken control of the original Future Warrior, Ace. The two Future Warriors fight, and after Ace is freed from Towa's control, Towa goes back in time to Toki Toki City in Age 850, just as Xeno Trunks is about to make the wish that summons Ace to defend history and kills Shenron, which creates a massive time distortion in all of the Time Scrolls due to Ace's absence that strong enough to even effect the Time Nest and Conton City in Age 852, causing Xeno Trunks, the 2nd Future Warrior, Elder Kai, and Chronoa to lose their memory of Ace, though Xeno Trunks manages to recover his memory of Ace thanks to the Masked Towa had used to control them and discover the alteration that Towa had made in Age 850. To stop this from happening, Xeno Trunks has the second Future Warrior travel to Age 852 and with the aid of Xeno Trunks' past self they manage to stop Towa from killing Shenron, allowing Xeno Trunks to make the wish that summons Ace forcing Towa to retreat. However it is revealed that this was simply a ruse and Towa uses Ace's Mask that Xeno Trunks' had brought back with him in order to bypass the barrier that Chronoa and Elder Kai had erected around Conton City and the Time Nest following Demigra's attack in Age 850. Towa reveals her infiltration by attacking Chronoa from behind. Xeno Trunks, Elder Kai, Tokitoki and the Future Warrior are horrified to see Towa inside the Time Vault holding Tokitoki's Egg and it is revealed that Towa's main reason for infiltrating the Time Nest was to get her hands on the egg. Towa reveals Tokitoki's egg (which has the power to create another timeline) contains enough energy to easy restore the Demon Realm allowing her to rule time and space once more. She demonstrates its power by using it to summon Mira from the time rift he had been sealed in by Xeno Bardock. After Mira manages to injure both Xeno Trunks and the recently restored Ace who manages to shield the 2nd Future Warrior from Mira's attack, Towa and Mira head back to Earth from an Unknown Time, and the Future Warrior gives chase with Ace and Xeno Trunks out of commission. Upon returning to Age ???, Xeno Trunks contacts the Future Warrior and reveals that the Earth in that timeline had fallen under Towa and Mira's tyrannical rule and was under their complete control, preventing the Time Patrol from sending back up, forcing the Future Warrior to confront both Towa and Mira alone. As the Future Warrior battles an even more powerful Mira, Towa realizes that Mira's personality has changed and notices that he has bypassed his own power limiter, which could destroy the entire universe. Towa reluctantly helped the Future Warrior defeat Mira. Towa then tries to retrieve Mira's core, but then Mira grabs Towa stating he had grown beyond her schematics. Mira then states he will grow stronger by absorbing his creator and forcibly absorbs her and Tokitoki's egg. Towa is shocked that her creation would betray her, and says he is nothing but a failure, as she and the egg are absorbed. However SSGSS Goku appears via Whis' Warp to aid the Future Warrior and Mira is destroyed soon after. Before succumbing to death, Mira apologizes to Towa. It was revealed that Towa was separated by unknown methods. After the Future Warrior collects the 5 Distorted Time Eggs from the time rift anomalies in Conton City, Chronoa reveals that these eggs are the result of Towa's attempts to recreate Tokitoki's Eggs artificially, which Chronoa states is impossible even for someone as brilliant as Towa. However, despite lacking the power of Tokitoki's Eggs, these Distorted Time Eggs are powerful enough to create large yet stable rifts in time and after the Unknown History Saga, Chronoa reveals that all 5 Eggs were capable of producing a natural time distortion that causes Xeno Trunks go through with his desire to save Future Gohan from dying in Age 780, resulting in Future 17 and 18 being destroyed in Age 780 by Xeno Trunks and Future Gohan, however, this possibly resulted in Chronoa fixing the altered timeline, or another Xeno Trunks (the normal and stable one without having the effects of the Time Eggs) being created as a result of those time distortions, resulting in that Xeno Trunks remaining in the Time Nest and continuing his work for the Time Patrol while the other one lives in peace in the greatly altered future timeline with his mentor, Future Gohan. While investigating the Frieza's Spaceship time rift anomaly, the Future Warrior learns that a soldier named Navel was given a Distorted Time Egg by a mysterious yet beautiful woman, who is later strongly implied to have been Towa herself. Chronoa however reveals she is unsure about Towa's motives for having the Distorted Time Eggs put in various places that result in the creation of the 5 time rifts, suggesting it may have been attempt by Towa to get rid of them or as part of one of her experiments/plans. Another possibility is that Towa intentionally created the rifts to keep the rest of the Time Patrol occupied by forcing them to send Time Patrollers to investigate the cause of the rifts, reducing the number of Time Patrollers who could potentially interfere with her plans. It is also implied that her role in the creation of the Frieza's Spaceship time rift results in Frieza's Siege on Conton City in Age 852, though it is unclear this was intentional on her part or not (as the siege itself can occur either before or after completion of the main story). Dragon Ball Game Appearances Dragon Ball Xenoverse 3 Towa is one of the main antagonists of the game alongside Mira, Android 21 and Super 18. Dragon Ball Raging Spirit Towa and Mira are the main antagonists. Dragon Ball Z Battle Of Z 2 She is one of the playable characters of the game. Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit 2 Towa is one of the characters of the game. Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Towa appears as a Boss Unit, she join forces with Ouma once she notices that Saya is looking for the Xenoverse too, she also helped her with the resurrection of Dio Brando in Egypt, during her last appearance she thought that she could take over the Xenoverse in Cairo City but unfortunately she meets her fate once more after being killed by both Goku and Vegeta. Super X Dimensions Towa appears as a Boss Unit. Gallery File:Dragon Ball Card Game CROSS WORLD.png Trivia *If the Future Warrior talks to Elder Kai while wearing Dabura's clothes in Xenoverse, Elder Kai will comment about Dabura having a younger sister and that he has heard she is quite beautiful to behold. **In Xenoverse 2, Elder Kai finally sees Towa for himself through the Scroll of Eternity when Towa appears during the 2nd Future Warrior's battle with Turles and Lord Slug on Namek in Age 762. He also finally meets Towa in person when she invades the Time Nest in Age 852 during the Warrior from the Demon World Saga. However, on both occasions he makes no comments on her beauty. *In Dragon Ball Fusions, both Goten and Kid Trunks are shown to find her extremely attractive and comment on her beauty in a fashion that Pan perceives as somewhat perverted. This is not surprising as Kid Trunks is known to be interested in girls as he has a girlfriend Mai and Goten shows an interest in girls and dating when he is older in GT. **Trunks' attraction to her is ironic give that his future counterpart and Towa are enemies, though it should be noted he was unaware of her villainous nature until after she betrayed Tekka's Team and revealed that Trunks had interfered with her and Mira's plans. Humorously, Pan herself assumed Trunks was at fault as she was unaware that Towa is a villainess and his Future counterpart is a heroic Time Patroller. *In Dragon Ball Fusions, Towa is directly responsible for the creation of Goku and Broly's EX-Fusion Karoly by using her magic to control Goku (Dragon Ball Super) and Broly and forces them to perform EX-Fusion. Though it seems strange that she would be able to control Goku who is resistant to dark magic due to being a Saiyan Beyond God it is later revealed by Goku that he allowed it to happen as he wanted to fuse with Broly which would have not been possible were Broly not under her control. *Towa's name presumably comes from the Japanese word "Towa", which means "eternity". *Towa's hairstyle is an available hair customization in Xenoverse 2 for both Female Humans and Saiyans, excluding the long bang on her right side, which is shortened. *Towa is the first female main antagonist on the whole Dragon Ball franchise. *Tows is the first character shown losing her Demon God power upon taking damage. *Despite her being related to both Dabura and Mira, Towa herself is apparently not considered royalty as she is never uses a royal title, even in Dragon Ball Online in which she is married to Mira the Demon King and ruler of Demon Realm, which would technically make her Demon Queen. It should be noted that in Dragon Ball Fusion female Demon Queens do exist as shown by Mirayo who is a former Queen who once dominated Demon Realm. Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Demons Category:Bosses